Take your hands off my pumpkin!: Christmas special
by Ojiejojie
Summary: Christmas time at Hogwarts...and Sirius is just a bit excited


"PROOONNGGGS! Wake up! It's Chrrrrriiiisstmmmasss!" As soon as Sirius had opened his eyes, he had whipped back his covers and sprinted to the window.

"OH prongs it's snowing as well! How magical!" Sirius beamed as he turned to look at the lump in his bestfriend's bed.

"...wake up Potter." James groaned loudly and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

"JAMES POTTER GET YOUR HAGRID SIZED BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW MR!" No response from the lump. Sirius decided to try another approach.

"Sirius why are you in my bed with me?"

"Because you wouldn't get out of it, so i decided to get into it!" Sirius grinned wide and wrapped his arms around his friend's warm body.

"ARRGHHH!" James sprang from his bed, faster than anything Sirius had ever seen.

"YOUR HANDS ARE BLOODY COLD!" Sirius grinned sheepishly at James.

"Yeah sorry bout that...been drawing pictures on the window." James looked at the window and found it to be decorated with a large display of the four marauders opening presents under the Hogwarts Christmas tree.

"So you're pretty excited about this Christmas thing hey?"

"Yeah...we didn't really celebrate it at home. Bah humbag and all that." Sirius chuckled quietly, moving to get out of the great four post bed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go open some presents. Race ya!" James winked at Sirius and was off at a sprint down the stairs to the common room.

"Hey not fair!"

When the two boys entered the common room, gasping for air, they saw Remus, Lily and Peter all waiting for them around the fireplace.

"Hey what took ya so long Black? Thought you couldn't wait for this special christmas morning?" Lily rolled her eyes but gave the two boys a sweet hug each.

"Why Lily, you've got me all hot and flustered!" Lily then proceeded to not so sweetly punch both boys.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Sirius cried rubbing the forming bruise on his arm.

"Yeah but you two are a pair."

"A pair of idiots if anything. Come on let's open presents." Remus smiled affectionately at his group and motioned for them to come and sit around the fire.

"Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire."

"Don't sing Sirius. Just open your present." Remus handed Sirius a large, beautifully wrapped package, dressed in red and black ribbons. Sirius was bouncing in anticipation for his first christmas present.

"Oh it's too elegant to unwrap!" Lily sighed.

"Pssh!" Sirius quickly tore the paper aggresively in two and held up his brand new...potions book. "Gee...wow."

"I know you've been struggling in potions lately, Padfoot, so I thought a new potions book may help you in your studies." Moony smiled at his own cleverness.

"Ok ok...great as that present was...its my turn now!" James declared, pulling out a rather perculiar looking gift. It was lumpy and the wrapping paper was paper-mached all around.

"You never were the creative type Potter." Lily said. Sirius grabbed the present out of James' hands and teared it apart. Inside were a pair of muggle running shoes.

"Because I just know we'll be getting into alot of mischief in the next few years and may need some quick escapes."

"Thanks prongs...how do they work?" After the tiresome job of teaching Sirius the purpose of shoes it was Peter's turn to give out presents. He passed each of the marauders, including Lily, a small, plain wrapped box. Remus was given a dark blue box, Lily a green one, James' was bright red and Sirius's box was black. Everyone was curious as what Peter may of gotten them, seeing as last year they recieved a half eaten chocolate frog to share. One by one they unwrapped their boxes.

"Oh my! it's lovely!" Lily exclaimed.

"Exquisite!" Remus murmured.

"Bloody fantastic!" Sirius and James shouted at the same time.

In each little box was something each student adored more than anything in the world. In Lily's box was a photo of her family standing around their muggle Christmas tree. In Remus's box was a picture of all his friends in animagus form under the full moon. In Sirius and James' boxes were of course, photos of themselves.

"I just thought I would do something a bit more personal this year..." Peter squeaked nervously. "I hope you all like them. I've been watching you for months. Around this time of year, Lily, I've noticed you write lots of letters to your family. Remus, I've seen how happy you are when surrounded by your friends, especially...during the hard times. And Sirius, James, well in the morning you spend an average of two hours in front of the dorm mirrors..."

"Wow...Peter I think that's the most I've heard you speak this whole year!" Peter blushed scarlet all the way to his ears and busied himself in eating the rest of the chocolates his family had sent him.

"Now my darling Lily, I have a special surprise for you..."

"...If you'll just make your way to the bedroom..." Sirius cut in. James pulled out a pretty red bag from behind the tree and passed it to Lily.

"Oh Potter, you shouldn't have.." She pulled out the contents of the bag. "Really...you shouldn't have." James surely expected the reaction he recieved but just couldn't help himself. He always got cheeky around the holidays.

"Potter I'm going to slap you so hard once I get a hold of you!" This, of course, led to a comical scene of Lily chasing James around the dormitory. Sirius held up the matching sexy santa lingerie set and smirked.

"Oh come on Lily. I think this would look stunning on you! How abut we stay down here while you just head on up there and get changed k?" Lily beheld Sirius with furious eyes.

"Sirius, the only thing i would 'head on up there' to do, would be to get my wand to hex the lot of you!"

"Hey!"

"Except you guys, Remus and Peter." She turned a smile on them, ignoring the mutters of 'suck up' and 'prefect pet' from the others.

"Lily, my sweetheart, my beautiful flower, will you ever forgive me? That was only a joke present. A gag for the amusement of my chums there. Your real gift is in the mirror."

"In the mirror?"

"Yes in the mirror, my dear."

"James?"

"Yes doll-face?" Lily pretened to kick Potter straight in the...nether region.

"It's just Lily...not 'doll-face' or any other pratronising endearment you come up with."

"Yes...Lily." James breathed, grabbing his crotch in fear. Lily giggled but got up off the comfy, common room rug to look in the mirror.

"Potter I can't see anything?"

"Look closer Evans!"

"Potter!"

"Yes?"

"They're beautiful! I love them."

"Good." Looking into the mirror, Lily had noticed the elegant, emerald earrings that had appeared in her ears. James smiled at his choice of present for his one true love. He knew the dangling green earring would match perfectly with her eyes. Once Lily had finished admiring her new jewellery, she turned around to face the Marauders and gasped. There was James Potter wearing the ridculous lingerie set...and not over his clothes either.

"Accept my apology Lily?"

"Yes James I do...now can you take that off, you don't look particularly good in a g-string."

"I think you look sexy." Sirius winked.

The Marauders exchanged the rest of their presents, Remus receiving a book on werewolf anatomy from Sirius, much to Lily's confusion, and James getting a simple card from Lily, which he would later say was the best Christmas present he had ever gotten.

"Hey can we go back to bed now? It's two in the morning."


End file.
